kingdom_corps_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Duel
General Information Duels are a PVP activity without having the risk of losing troops. There are different ranks in duels and when you win a certain amount of battles, you will rank up and get a reward (but only for the first time). In the beginning the rewards consists only of KP but later some UR cards are given. From 9th Swordsman to 1st Swordsman, you either fight NPC or other players but you won't rank down even if you lose. After 1st Swordsman, players rank down when you reach the -400 score in a specific duel rank. Duel Rank Here are the ranks for Normal Duel and rewards given for reaching it the first time. Duel Setup When playing duels, you can use 3 cards with a total cost of 20. It's useful to use all cost so you can get a powerful duel unit. The cost of 20 can be shared in the following common set-ups: 7-7-6 Setup This is the most used set-up in the duel rank Swordmaster to the Conqueror. This set-up exist on 3 parts. You can use 2 single attackers and hope the multi attacker finishes off your opponent's unit. Its also possible to use 3 single hitters. This is not recommended because your cards will attack different cards and you can receive a counter. The last one is using 1 single hitter and 2 multi hitters. This plan is based on a high hitter and a 100% kill in the first turn. The only problem is the accuracy of multi hitters. Most attacks have 85% hit-chance and therefore you are more prone to miss. 8-7-5 Setup This duel deck is based on dealing significant amount of damage to your opponents and first which gives you the upper hand. You use a cost 8 for very high hit rates. The cost 7 is usually a multi hitter to finish the work of the cost 8 card and the cost 5 will use support skills. Because this skill increase the agility of a card. You have more chance to hit first and kill 1 card in the first round. The only counter for this is if your opponent have an higher agility support you will lose because you use 2 cards and 1 useless card 8-6-6 Setup When using this set-up you use 1 high hitter cost 8 and 2 multi hitters to finish it off. with good skills fused on these cards you can kill the first card in 1 turn. There are a lot of counters to this. With 2 cost 6 cards, you don't have an agility boost and without the first hit, there will be a risk to lose 1 card before you are able to attack. The other counter is the accuracy of the multi hitters. 8-8-4 Setup This set-up only works when the cards have very high level skills on them. It is based on 2 very high hit rates combined with high agility. The cost 4 card are usually a Schmunk, Wind Dancer or Pete Seignor and have only agility boosting skill on them. The cost 8 cards are both single hitters and with good skills, you can 1HKO your opponents card. The result is that 2 cards are knocked down before the opponent can counter. This set-up is only used in the dragon emperor rank. There are some counters. Its hard to get 2 cost 8 cards and get fuse the good skills on them and the problem of a higher agility support Building a Duel Card For duel cards, rise skills and 2 special skills. When you start a game, you have at least 1 SR card and 3 high chance lotto lite. When you received that card, its useful to check the rarity of that card because UR cards are the best cards for duel (except mist dragon). If you didn't get any UR, look for SR cards or R cards with useful skills. After you choose 3 cards, its time to fuse skills on them. The following skills are useful to use #'Attack Rise' can be acquired from the 4 Elemental Knights with Spirit Sword (basic ATK up by 17.5%) #'Strike Rise' can be acquired from Soul Blade and Double Axle (Eg: R Werelion/Dracos) #'Assault Rise' can be acquired from SR Werelion and Admiral Lloyd #'Brave Rise' only available on cards who have it as its main skill (Eg: Dragon Ninja) #'Double Axle' can be acquired from cards with either Tempest or Blood Saber (Eg: Minstrel Alicia/Radiant Lefia) #'Rapid Force' only available on cards who have it as its main skill (Eg: Ayumi Loopa/Sugar Bonbon) The skills above are used to enhance the basic attack on a card. In duels, there are also skills with double effects such as Double Axle and Rapid Force. They enhance Agility and also basic ATK stats. support cards In the high ranked duels, people will often use a support card in their duel team. This card has skills that boosts the agility of the whole unit and increases the chance of hitting first. The following skills can be used for support #Quick force #Fast force #Swift force #Rapid force Boost skills These are skills that can be used in duels that have some special effects like decrease the opponent agility or attack and increase your total damage. The skills are hard to get and can be found on certain SR or UR cards. There are also attack skills who hit harder on a specific attribute which is called anti-attribute. Anti-attribute skills are special skills that cannot be acquired from skill fusion, it's a primary skill on few cards in the game and also very hard to level. The following skills can be used for duels and for TK #Verdant,Azure,Crimsom and Adamant Aura (increases total damage done) #Gravity buster (decreases revised agility) #Blood saber and blood buster (decreases revised attack) #Auric justice (anti-dark) #Dark matter (anti-light) #Steel blast (anti-aqua) #Thunder dance (anti-Earth)